


Wanting More

by FairyNiamh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Ciel wants more than Sebastian is willing to give him, right now.





	Wanting More

Ciel spread his legs wider; silently inviting Sebastian to do more than he was currently doing.

"So eager. How shameful, spreading your legs like a common harlot. Surely, you are above such tactics, My Lord," the demon chided as he ran his fingernail down tiny erection. It had always fascinated him how such a tiny thing could turn Ciel into a quivering, begging mess.

"Do it," the young man ordered.

"It, My Lord?" There was no way the boy was getting off that easy.

"Fuck me! Put your demon cock in my ass and show me a hell of a good time!" he ordered.

Sebastian tutted at the words and started to jack his boy's erection faster. "I find that I am simply not in the mood to fuck you today. It was probably the foul language falling from such a cute mouth. Today, you will have to be content with my hand. Perhaps tomorrow, I will allow you to give me a blow job. If you do a good job, I will reward you by fucking your needy ass. We should have a discussion with the Undertaker. Since he has taken so many lives, then maybe he knows of a way to put life in _you_. You are already stunning, I can easily see you rounded with my child. Your breasts engorged and tender as they filled with milk."

"I want, I want that," Ciel panted and thrust his cock through the deceptively strong fingers.

"Come for me, My Lord. Show me how much you desire," he ordered.

"SEBASTIAN," he yelled as he finally reached his orgasm.

The demon drew the come covered hand to his mouth and gave it a tiny lick, before offering it to Sebastian. "So mean," Ciel grumped as he cleaned the hand free of his ejaculation.

"Did you not enjoy yourself?"

The boy narrowed his eyes and gave a slight huff, "Tomorrow, you will fuck me properly, after we talk with the Undertaker. I am curious if he does know the secret to life. How cruel life would be, if talking to him would have been all that the Lady Red needed, to conceive the child she wanted. Time for a nap."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian whispered as he held the slumbering figure tighter to his chest. There were no real words in the spoken language to explain everything he felt for this boy, but perhaps hi feeling have been properly conveyed in his actions.

~Fin~


End file.
